


Truth or Dare

by lastrisorto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creampie, Drinking, F/M, Lapdance, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto
Summary: You're playing Truth or Dare with some of the Troupe. Fulfilling Shalnark's dare gets you more than you bargained for.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 298





	Truth or Dare

“Um. Dare,” you glance up from scrolling through your phone to answer Shalnark, who was being unusually persistent about trying to rope you into the game of Truth or Dare he had going with Uvogin (who had lost the vote on what drinking game to play; he had been angling for “Never Have I Ever”), Phinks, and Shizuku. Danchou had called the five of you together to help him with a job that was a little more showy than what he liked to do on his own. You all have some downtime before the next part in the plan, and Uvo had come back with a few cases of beer. 

It was nice seeing the other Troupe members for a bit, but as a newer member, you haven’t gotten much of a chance to see this side of the others. Who would have thought that a group of powerful killers, every one with a Class A bounty on their heads, would enjoy drinking games and silly contests so much? When they had told you about the infamous arm wrestling competition, you had been surprised everyone was willing to participate. You glance over to your dispassionate boss, where he sits shirtless but for his coat, reading by candlelight on the wide, lower steps of a grand staircase. Completely unaffected by the shenanigans unfolding on the other end of the room. Yes, you were very surprised everyone had competed. Shalnark grins, taking a sly sip of his beer. 

“I dare you to give Danchou a lap dance.”

Immediately, you feel your face flush. You do your best to hide it behind your own beer, taking a huge gulp, choking a little as you shake your head in denial.

“Oh, come on. He’s not even playing. That’s not fair.” 

“I’m playing. You can dare her to give me a lapdance.” Uvogin interjects with a salacious grin. You laugh, but honestly you would rather give Uvo a lapdance if you had to pick someone. Really, anyone but Chrollo. You’ve been crushing on your boss since you joined the Troupe, and you were fairly certain you would drop dead of embarrassment if you were to carry out this dare. You had thought nobody else noticed your furtive glances, or how quickly you volunteered to run his errands. Anything to be close to him for a little while, a little longer before whatever subset of the Spider was called scattered again. You had thought, at least. 

“Who said anything about playing fair?” Shalnark smirked, “It wouldn’t be anywhere near as fun to have her dance on you, Uvo. I haven’t been watching her watch _you_ all night, you know?” 

You have an idea.

“Ok, fine, I’ll switch to truth,” you shrug, glowering at Shalnark, who grins broadly.

“Thought you might try that. Ok. Truth. Tell us how you feel about our boss. But wait until I call him over first.” Shalnark turns and dramatically cups a hand to his mouth as though to call a still-unaware Chrollo over. You make frantic hand gestures for him to stop.

“Wait, hang on!”

Phinks hides a laugh in a cough, muttering something about how he’d hate to be in your place.

“That’s just mean, Shal,” Shizuku points her beer judgingly at Shalnark, but after a moment takes a sip and goes back to the conversation she was having with Phinks. You weigh your options. You can either confess your feelings to your boss. Or, of course, try to lie. But you’re fairly sure he’d be able to tell. He’s uncomfortably insightful like that. Or, you can give him a quick lapdance, assure him it’s for the game, and think up a fitting revenge for the next time you target Shalnark in this stupid, stupid game. You quickly make up your mind.

“Ok...ok.” Standing, you slam back your beer and pull up a music app on your phone, choosing the shortest song you can find. It’s still around two and a half minutes. You cross the derelict lobby of what was once a grand hotel, but now stands a near ruin around you, making your way toward your boss. You gulp, beginning to feel as condemned as this hotel surely was. 

Chrollo looks up as you get closer, smiling slightly as you come within ten feet. 

“Did you need something?” He closes his book, setting it to his side, and slides over on the step until he is more central on the stair, away from the candles. This portion of the staircase has crumbled away in portions, so he’s sitting at a height that almost resembles a normal seat. You’re immediately grateful for his positioning. It would be even more embarrassing if you accidentally set yourself on fire. Or had to climb him or something. 

You prepare to hit play on the song you chose.

“I’m sorry, Danchou. I was dared.” You hope that’s enough explanation as you hit the play button and close the distance between you. The opening chords of the song are slow, immediately setting the mood. You step into his personal space, spreading his knees apart as cool grey eyes regard you, confused but not alarmed. 

You sway your body in time with the music, slowly caressing your hands over your clothed figure. You keep a chaste distance. Shalnark hadn’t specified how dirty this lapdance needs to be, and you aren’t inclined to embarrass yourself more than you have to. Chrollo, understanding dawning on his face, lets out a soft chuckle, leaning back against the step behind him. His eyes rake over your figure, and you turn your back to him, trying to hide the flush that creeps up your cheeks at his attention. You lean over, spreading your legs slightly, to run your fingers up the insides of your thighs as you come back up. Your skirt is short enough for it to be enticing, you hope. 

“But aren’t you supposed to be more...here?” Strong hands grip your hips, pulling you backwards and down until you’re...not exactly sitting in your boss’s lap, but you’re certainly between his muscular thighs, pressed against his crotch. And he seems more than a little excited for you to be there. You pause, not completely knowing what to do. You should have known better than to think that Chrollo would let himself be the butt of one of Shalnark’s jokes. 

“Your song isn’t over, either.” Chrollo’s voice is a low murmur in your ear, and you feel your core clench at its proximity. Well. Can’t argue with that. You roll your hips to rub your ass against his clothed erection, alternating the direction to give friction from different angles. You are rewarded when his breath hitches behind you. Feeling bold, you grin, leaning back against his firm chest, laying your head on his shoulder as you continue to grind against him. You bring one hand behind his head to play with the ends of his gelled hair at the nape of his neck, while the other hand finds his own at your hip, lacing fingers to guide his hand up your stomach to cup your breast. Then, your song ends. 

You slide down Chrollo’s chest, and he lets you go. When you land in a crouch, you stand, picking up your phone from where you set it, calmly starting to walk back to the cheers and jibes of your peers, another beer, and your waiting revenge. 

You’re stopped by a hand grabbing your wrist, and you turn, confused.

“No, I think you and I need to talk. Your little game can wait.” Chrollo looks at you, deadly serious, and you wonder if you’d gone too far. The group waiting for you across the room, cheering you on moments ago, is suspiciously quiet. 

“Um, sure. Danchou.” You follow him with little choice as he leads you by the wrist to one of the still-furnished rooms he’s been using. He releases you to shut and lock the door behind the two of you, and you turn.

“I… _am_ sorry, if that was out of line. It was supposed to be in good fu-” You’re cut off as his lips crash against yours, tongue and teeth invading your mouth, nipping your lower lip. You let out a surprised noise, kissing him back after your initial shock wears off. Chrollo pulls back after a moment, and you’re surprised to see a light blush gracing his pale cheeks. 

“Did you not want to finish what you started?” He grabs handfuls of your ass, pulling your hips flush with his in punctuation. He was still hard, his cock straining against the leather of his pants. 

“Danchou…”

“Oh no, darling. If you’re going to act a whore for me, you can say my name.”

Your wide eyes look up to his, finding that he has regained some of his composure. He looks almost amused. You press closer to him, winding your arms around the back of his neck to draw him in for another kiss. Before your lips meet his, you murmur his name above them like a prayer. 

Chrollo slips his hands up your body as he kisses you, exploring your curves over your clothes before finally tangling a hand in your hair. He tilts your head back, kissing and nipping down your jawline to your throat. You trace your hands over his shoulders, digging your fingers into the fabric of his coat when he bites down particularly hard over your jugular. You let out a hiss, and he sucks over the bite, kissing and licking at the bruise he made. 

“Strip.” Chrollo orders softly, mouth still pressed against your throat. You break away, quickly removing your clothes. He circles you, hunger in his eyes.

“Like what you se-ow!” Your ass is stinging before you can get out the rest of your cheeky question. Chrollo chuckles, smacking your ass again. You whine, but can’t deny that the heat creeping over the reddened skin feels kind of good. Especially as he gently runs his fingers over the stinging flesh, leaning in to nip at your shoulder. 

Placing a hand in the center of your chest, Chrollo pushes you back to the bed. Either he travels with a sheet set, or he had bought (stolen) one in anticipation of holing up here for a while. Whichever, when he gives you a harder shove, landing you on your back, it isn’t on the bare, moldy mattress you feared, but something more normal. Almost nice. 

While you watch from your supine position, he strips out of his coat, laying it over the back of a chair. His pants follow, and his boxers, and soon he is nude and palming his hard length as he walks back to the bed. You spread your legs to make room for him, and he makes his way up your body. His mouth finds your breast, swirling his tongue over the nipple as his hand mounds your other breast, capturing that nipple between two fingers and rubbing his thumb over it. You let out a soft moan at the attention, and he releases your nipple with a “pop” before his lips find yours again. 

Chrollo’s hand moves from your breast to between your legs, and you can’t help the needy noises you make as he slowly circles his fingers over your clit. The pressure begins to build, but before it can accomplish anything, he moves his fingers to slide along your opening. Pushing two in at once, he holds them still and watches you for a response. You whimper, trying to scoot down the bed to fuck yourself on his hand, and he lets out a low laugh.

“So needy. One would think you’ve been fantasizing about this for a while.” Your eyes widen. He couldn’t possibly know. He might suspect, but there’s no way he knows. He laughs again at your expression before beginning to move his fingers inside you, pumping the digits, curling them against your G-spot on each out stroke. You can feel the pressure beginning to build inside you again, quickly this time. You steady yourself, gripping his shoulders, as you chase your release.

“Chrollo...Ah, I’m-”

“Then cum for me.” He adds the pressure of his thumb to your clit, rubbing in small circles as you clench around his fingers, bucking against his hand as you come undone. You feel him smile against your skin as he gently kisses your forehead before withdrawing his fingers from you. 

Though you’re still coming down from your orgasm, you make a sad noise at the loss of contact. Soon, though, his fingers are replaced by the head of his cock, sliding against your folds. Looking down between your bodies, you marvel at the sight of his chiseled physique moving against your figure as he lines himself up with your entrance, pushing in with little resistance. You wrap your legs around his waist, still gripping his shoulders. When he starts to move inside you with slow, deep thrusts, you’re immediately aware of how sensitive you still are from your orgasm. Chrollo takes you slowly, thoroughly. You feel him bottom out with every thrust, and he gasps with pleasure as he grinds deeply into you. 

You pull him down for another searing kiss, and he quickens his thrusts. You feel another orgasm beginning to build, and as he breaks the kiss and leans back, tilting your hips against him to make it easier to fuck into you, you tip over the edge into bliss. Chrollo lets out a soft groan as your walls clutch at his cock, and he leans back over you, caging you with his body again. He drills into you with purpose, chasing his own release. After a few more thrusts, his hips stutter and he spills himself deep inside you with a quiet groan. He takes a few more slow, deep strokes before pulling out, and lying beside you. 

You tentatively roll to face him, and Chrollo puts an arm around you, drawing you against him. He brushes a few strands of hair out of your face as you look at him.

“I don’t know if you’re still plotting Shal’s comeuppance, but you might want to reconsider.” You thought for a moment about the fact that Chrollo knew it was Shalnark who dared you, in spite of the fact that he was out of earshot. You run through a few different scenarios, but can only think of one circumstance that would result in Chrollo knowing what Shal would do, as or even before Shal did it. 

“You told him what to dare me to do? Why? You could have just talked to me.” Chrollo rubs circles into your shoulder, reassuringly.

“That, while equally awkward, would have been far less entertaining.” You can feel his smirk as he presses a kiss against your forehead.


End file.
